The present invention relates generally to packages, receptacles and packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to blister packaging for storing, containing, shipping and attractively displaying merchandise.
Packaging is known in a myriad of forms, likely as numerous as items or objects to be carried, contained, wrapped, enclosed or otherwise xe2x80x9cpackaged.xe2x80x9d A vast variety of material may be used to create packages, ranging from paperboard to plastic, the latter of which may be molded or thermoformed to provide cavities or nests for receiving products. Plastics are well-suited for use in the packaging industry because they provide protection for contents of packages, they may be transparent and they are relatively inexpensive, allowing for protection and display or viewing of products and/or information related to products at a reasonable cost.
Most consumer goods, particularly children""s toys, are sold in a highly competitive marketplace. These products must compete with each other for the attention of prospective purchasers. Many items, particularly relatively small items, can be xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9d on the retailers"" shelves. One highly effective method of differentiating a product, thereby attracting more consumer attention, is to use packaging to augment the product attractiveness or to depict or represent articles related to the product or the product""s use or environment of use. For example, packages having a three-dimensional shape may attract the attention of a customer who is looking for a particular type of gift and may help the customer visualize the environment in which the product will be used. Three-dimensional packages are particularly useful in attracting the attention of children because they can better sense the shape and feel of the contents. The three-dimensional portions of packages may contain product related items, and these items should be displayed within the packaging so they cannot be separated from the product during shipment or removed by customers who do not purchase the product. Preferably, such packaging should provide a three-dimensional display and should not distort features of the product or related display, yet should protect the product and display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,642 (Hakun et al.) discloses a display package for a mask, such as a stocking, ski-type or facial mask. The package includes a frame with a header for holding the mask, and cooperating inner and outer shell members. The inner shell member includes a forwardly projecting area or surface substantially conforming to the shape of a face, thereby providing for realistic support and display of the mask. The outer shell member, which is transparent for viewing the mask, nests with and overlies the inner shell member. The shell members thus each include a forwardly projecting area substantially conforming to the shape of a face, and to each other. In use, the mask is disposed between the inner and outer shell members, the shell members are inserted between the front and rear panels of the frame members and the frame members are stapled. The Hakun et al. package is designed for a single specific purpose, namely, containing and displaying face masks. It does not disclose or suggest providing a blister type package with at least two discrete pockets, wherein one pocket is configured to contain the product to be sold and the other is configured to present, contain or appear to contain an article or display related to the product to be sold.
Accordingly, there is a need for a blister package having at least two discrete pockets, one of which contains the product to be sold and the other which contains an item associated with the product. There is also a need for a blister package in which the pocket containing the associated item has a three-dimensional configuration that does not distort the appearance of the item and that allows purchasers to tactically experience the product.
The present invention provides a xe2x80x9cblisterxe2x80x9d package which largely addresses the above-articulated need. In one embodiment, the package includes a generally transparent, plastic blister cover having two separate pockets, a first pocket for containing a product to be sold and a second, three-dimensional pocket with an irregularly shaped front surface for containing a three-dimensional xe2x80x9cfigural itemxe2x80x9d generally related to the product to be sold.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cblister,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblister pack(s),xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblister package,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblister cardxe2x80x9d and like terms are intended to encompass packages (which also may be referred to as packaging, containers, receptacles, cartons or enclosures) for receiving a product to be displayed and/or sold, and packaging methods and methods of making packaging, wherein a plastic or other suitable material, at least a portion of which typically may be transparent or provide a window, is formed or deformed to include at least one dish, pocket, cavity or the like for receiving, containing and usually generally conforming to a product and/or product related material, and wherein the plastic or other material may be connected to a like or unlike material, which material may be referred to as a card or backer board, to contain, support and/or display a product to be sold and/or product related material.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cfigural item,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfigural objectxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfigural elementxe2x80x9d and the like are intended to mean a material shaped, formed, configured and/or graphically decorated or designed to represent, illustrate or depict a creature (e.g., human, animal, imaginary or whimsical, etc.), form, structure, environment or location (e.g., woods, jungle, mountains, etc.). The figural item may be a portion of a backer board deformed, built up, relieved or otherwise treated.
In one embodiment, the blister package of the present invention comprises a backing or support board and a plastic blister cover carried on at least one side of the board, wherein the blister has at least two separate pockets. One of the pockets contains the product being sold. The second pocket has a three-dimensional configuration with an irregularly shaped front surface and houses a figural item. In some embodiments, the figural item relates generally to the product being sold and comprises a sheet of plastic or paper at least a portion of which is formed to substantially conform to the front surface of the second pocket and which carries graphics and/or indicia, whereby the graphics and/or indicia are not distorted and whereby the package gives the appearance that the second pocket contains a physical article associated with the product.
The present invention encompasses a method for packaging a product comprising forming a figural item having a three-dimensional surface and carrying graphics, forming a cover having a first pocket and a second pocket, the first pocket generally conforming to the shape of at least a portion of the product and the second pocket having a front surface generally congruent to the three-dimensional surface of the figural item, inserting the product into the first pocket and inserting the figural item into the second pocket, whereby the front surface of the second pocket does not distort the graphics and whereby the package gives the appearance that the second pocket contains an article associated with the product. A suitable backer board may be provided, and the cover and backer board may be connected to compete or seal the package.
In some embodiments, the figural item may be used for product environment or display purposes after it has been removed from the blister package, and may incorporate a base or an easel-type, foldout support structure.
It should be appreciated that features of any of the embodiments of the present invention may be selectively combined to adapt the package for a variety of products, information or items related to the products, and a variety of point-of-sale situations.
Other features and advantages of the package components, package, packaging method and method of providing or making packaging of the present invention will become more fully apparent and understood with reference to the following description and appended drawings and claims: